Finding Their Soulmate
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU. Viktor and Harry find each other.


**Title:** Finding Their Soulmate  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Viktor/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 3,819  
 **Summary:** AU. Viktor and Harry find each other.  
 **Notes:** Also, for this to work, this story is AU in which Harry never went to the Quidditch Word Cup. Harry sees Viktor for the first time when he arrives at Hogwarts with his school.

Remember Viktor is Bulgarian. I'm not writing the accent. I think it makes it harder to read, and there's no reason to when you all know there is a Bulgarian accent.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Herbology Class - Write about someone who is very passionate (be it passionate anger, passionate love, or another emotion) and who is 'conquered' or calmed by another person

 **The Soulmates Competition II:** Set in Stone - Pairing Used - Viktor/Harry

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Content

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp Challenge:** Prompt Used - Curiosity

 **Taming the Muse Livejournal Community:** Prompt Used - Leash

 **Writerverse Livejournal Community:** Ending Sentence - He'd come up with something later.

* * *

Viktor stared at all of the foreigners. He picked out his fans easily enough. Most of them were screaming females. His male fans were a bit more discrete, but Viktor still saw they were on the verge of making idiots of themselves.

No one interested him, not until his eyes landed on a raven-haired boy, one much smaller than his peers, as if he never had a good meal in his life.

There was an ethereal pink glow around him and even without looking to see everyone else's reactions, Viktor knew he was the only one who could see it. His breath caught as he devoured the boy with his eyes. He had found his soulmate.

* * *

Harry clenched his fists. Why did he always have to be different? A boy was glowing before his very eyes. He thought everyone else could see it, but no one was acting any differently.

Ron noticed who his attention was focused on and leaned over, whispering, "That's Viktor Krum. He's a professional Quidditch player and one of the best Seekers in the world."

"Why is he glowing?" Harry dared to ask.

Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "He's not glowing."

Harry didn't say anything to Ron, but he thought, _'Then why is he glowing to me?'_

* * *

Viktor put his name in the Goblet, and then right away, began making discrete inquiries into who his little soulmate was. Thankfully, the younger boy was well known, and Viktor easily found out what he wanted to know.

Not only was Harry – Harry was a nice name – 14-years old, a minor, but he was also a war orphan. His parents died to protect him from the British Dark Wizard, known as Lord Voldemort. Harry was famous for facing the Killing Curse and surviving it, sending it back at his would-be murderer. He was then raised by his muggle relatives.

So, now Viktor had all of this information, but he wasn't sure what to do with it. Being muggle-raised, Viktor couldn't be sure Harry knew about soulmates and how they worked. He'd have to approach Harry cautiously, in order to not scare him, and then promise he wouldn't push for more with Harry until the younger boy was ready, and certainly not before he reached the age of consent at 16.

The question was how to approach him when to everyone's knowledge, Viktor had no reason to talk to Harry. Viktor enjoyed some modicum of privacy and didn't want his discovery of them being soulmates to be splashed on the front page of any newspaper or magazine, especially when he wasn't sure how Harry felt about the media.

Then his dilemma solved itself when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire as the second Hogwarts Champion.

* * *

Harry sat by himself at the Gryffindor table, glaring down at its surface. He didn't feel repentant like everyone wanted him to feel. Oh no. Quite the contrary actually. He felt burning, passionate anger that everyone could think so little of him, and then do their best to make him feel guilty for something he didn't do.

He clenched his fists on his lap and gritted his teeth so he didn't blurt out about what an injustice it all was. All of the food on the Gryffindor table exploded in the faces of his peers. Harry, who hadn't put any food on his plate yet, was safe from the splatter. He widened his eyes, knowing his anger had caused it. He hadn't had a bout of accidental magic that bad since he blew up his Aunt Marge.

Still, he didn't feel sorry at all as the Gryffindors began to scream their outrage. He stood up from the table and stomped out of the Great Hall, barely noticing Viktor Krum's knowing gaze. It was enough to remind Harry about the mysterious glow, though.

* * *

Viktor silently watched Harry from a distance. He saw Harry's constant explosions of anger and knew that he would have to be the calming presence to help Harry control his emotions, and therefore, his magic. His magic was so great that strong emotions easily influenced it which resulted in mayhem.

Harry noticed the attention but so far, he hadn't approached Viktor, demanding answers. He didn't seem scared, just cautious. Viktor knew Harry saw the glow, and if he had known what it meant, he probably would have gone to Viktor.

The Bulgarian's initial hunch had been right. Harry had no idea about soulmates. Still, he didn't want to wait around hoping Harry would figure it out. He wanted to talk to the younger boy, get to know him. They might not be able to do anything beyond chaste kisses – even if Harry was interested, Viktor's strong morality wouldn't allow it – but it didn't mean they couldn't get to know each other.

Viktor was walking outside with Sergio when he noticed Harry and the annoying blond boy that always bothered Viktor. The two of them were obviously in the middle of a heated argument, and he stopped in his tracks.

Sergio followed his lead and watched the pair as well.

When Harry pulled out his wand and started shouting a hex, Viktor raced towards the duo and grabbed Harry's wand arm, stepping between the two boys. "Stop," he calmly ordered.

Harry glared up at him. "Get out of my way."

"No. You will put your wand away. Now."

Harry did so, glaring at him. Viktor turned away from the flashing emerald eyes and glared at the smirking menace. "You can leave now."

The blond opened his mouth, probably to protest at being told what to do, but he seemed to think better of it when Sergio's glare joined Viktor's.

"Fine," he grumbled and stormed away from the trio.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," Harry snarled.

Viktor heard the disgust behind the words and stopped himself from smiling, not wanting to cause another outburst. "You need to learn better control of your anger. It's not healthy.

"The prat deserves it," Harry refuted.

Viktor now allowed a smile to grace his face. "Maybe, but you shouldn't stoop to his level, especially when he was trying to rile you up to begin with."

"He's good at that."

"That's more of a reason to not give into your anger. Imagine how upset it will make him when he does his best to get to you, but you don't allow it to. That would be the best revenge you could get."

Harry smiled. "That's true. I can just imagine steam coming out of his ears."

"I bet that's a good image in your head."

Harry nodded, a wide smile on his face.

Viktor took a deep breath when Harry's attention wasn't on him. If there was ever a time to talk about soulmates with Harry, now was it. He nodded to Sergio who wordlessly slipped away. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry tilted his head, looking at him with curiosity shining in his eyes. "What about?"

"Not here." Viktor looked around; they were already gathering attention from onlookers. "Somewhere private." When Harry looked uncertain, Viktor bent down and clarified in a whisper, "About the glow."

"G-Glow?"

"You glow to me, and I know I glow to you. So, is there somewhere private that we can talk?"

Harry chewed his bottom lip. "Not really."

"I guess we'll have to make do then." He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him until they stood by the Black Lake.

They sat down side by side. Both were silent, but Harry was the one to break it. "So, I glow to you, too?"

Viktor nodded. "What do you know about soulmates?"

* * *

Harry wasn't sure he heard Viktor correctly at first, but when Viktor's eyes seriously bore into his own, he knew his hearing wasn't faulty. "S-Soulmates? Nothing much. I didn't think they existed. Although, my godfather always said my mum and dad were soulmates."

"Did they have a connection from the very first moment they saw each other?"

He thought over everything he knew about his parents. "I don't think so. From what I know, my dad fell for my mum from the very beginning, but she didn't return his interest until he began to mature in their sixth year."

"She was muggle-born, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Then it's possible they were soulmates, but she was doing her best to resist the natural pull she felt towards your father. There's no way of knowing for sure if your godfather was just romanticizing their relationship, though."

"If they were alive, I would know."

"Do you want to believe they were soulmates?"

"Yeah, I do." Suddenly catching himself, he hurried to add, "That is, if soulmates are even real."

"I can assure you that they are. Soulmates can identify each other upon sight. They're automatically picked out as different from everyone else."

Harry knew where Viktor was going with this and didn't want it to be true. His life seemed to be decided for him thanks to Voldemort. He didn't want something as important as a boyfriend to be decided for him based on destiny as well. "Please, no."

"When someone sees their soulmate, there's a pink glow to them. No one else sees the glow. Only the soulmate."

"I don't want a soulmate," Harry said, unable to meet Viktor's eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's hard for muggle-raised witches and wizards to accept it. The only proof I have is my words and the glow."

"I asked Ron why you were glowing? If all pure-bloods know about soulmates, why didn't he tell me what it meant? In fact, he looked at me as if I lost my mind."

"He probably didn't want to believe I was your soulmate. Humans can be stubborn if they want to believe something is true or not true."

Harry rolled his eyes. That definitely sounded like Ron, believing something to be true when everything pointed to the opposite. And Harry guessed that if Ron didn't want to believe that Viktor was Harry's soulmate, he wouldn't explain the glow.

Even so, this whole thing felt like a nightmare. There was someone right in front of him that he was supposed to be with. He didn't even know if he was gay or straight, and now he was being told he had to have a boyfriend?"

He voiced his uncertainty. "What if I'm not gay?"

Viktor's fingers gently touched his chin and forced their eyes to meet. "We're soulmates for a reason. It's because we're compatible in every way, and that includes physically. You might not know it yet due to your age, but you will come to desire me in every imaginable way in time. You can try to fight it, but the feelings will wash over you as your body and mind matures. Soulmates are meant to complement each other. My calming nature should be able to sooth your passionate emotions. We both love flying and Quidditch. Both of us are guided by what we believe is right. I want a large family one day, and I'm sure you do, too."

"I do," Harry interrupted. After being an orphan, I want many children to shower love and affection onto. By any chance, is male pregnancy possible?"

"No. Even with magic and potions, it doesn't happen. There's always adoption, though. And I want to give you everything you want. You had to have felt some kind of pull to me, even if it was minor."

Harry blushed, breaking Viktor's grip on his chin and averting his eyes. Viktor was right. He had felt drawn to the Bulgarian Seeker. He just hadn't understood why. At least now he had an answer to that question. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What do you expect of me?"

"I just want to get to know you. You're too young for me to even consider anything more than talking and maybe a kiss to the cheek. I just want us to talk and spend time together. If we do, the bond will strengthen."

Harry looked at Viktor on his own volition this time. "Are you sure I'll fall in love with you. I hate the idea of being forced to."

"I'm sure, and it will feel as natural as breathing."

Harry wanted to fight it, wanted to put a leash on the feelings that had already been evoked – maybe it was even how his mum had felt – but deep down, he knew Viktor's words were truth and fighting it would only delay the inevitable. So, he said the only thing he could. "Okay."

* * *

"We both have to take someone to the Yule Ball," Harry casually commented.

"Yes, I was thinking of asking that Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. She seems like a nice, quiet girl and doesn't follow me around giggling."

"Really?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Viktor raised his eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be? I have no reason to be." He turned his back to Viktor to keep his flushed cheeks hidden.

"You really don't. I'm incapable and falling in love with anyone but you. I'll make sure Susan knows it's just as friends. She's one of the only girls I've met that I think wouldn't expect more just because we'll going to the Yule Ball."

Harry relaxed his shoulders. "I guess that's a good answer."

Viktor smirked, enjoying the fact that Harry was showing signs of interest already, even if it was through jealousy. "Who are you going with?"

"Hermione and I have been working out our friendship, and I asked her to go with me. I don't know how to dance, and I hate the thought of dancing in front of everyone. I'm comfortable with Hermione so I hope that'll help."

"I can teach you to dance," Viktor offered.

* * *

Harry finally turned back to face Viktor. "Really?"

"I'll even let you lead this time. After all, you will be leading Hermione." Viktor stood up and took Harry's hands. "Just follow my directions."

Harry listened carefully and did everything he was told. And soon enough, he was leading Viktor around the room. He was by no means a great dancer, but he was passable and Hermione's toes were no longer in any danger.

After about an hour, Harry remembered something Viktor said before. "You said 'I'll even let you lead this time.' So, if we dance again, you'll lead?"

"Of course." Viktor smiled. "Once in awhile I'll let you lead if you really want to, but something tells me you'd rather follow."

Viktor was right. Following sounded so much better than leading and for a moment, he wished he was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor. He knew it wasn't possible, though. They were both champions and their soulmate bond hadn't been made public knowledge yet. He could just imagine what would happen if he and Viktor went together.

He brushed the thought aside. For the moment, he felt utterly content, and it wasn't a feeling he was used to. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Viktor didn't know what to do as Harry mourned a boy he barely knew. He wanted to take his soulmate's pain away but knew he couldn't. Only time would heal him.

"My mum died in front of me, but I was a baby, so I don't remember it. Cedric died in front of me, and I'll never forget it."

Viktor put an arm around Harry, pulling the smaller body close to his. "It doesn't mean much, but I'm so sorry."

Harry allowed himself to be comforted as Viktor kissed his cheek. He sobbed his heartache, clutching Viktor's shirt with a tight grasp. His magic started to whirl around them in his despair.

"You need to calm down. You're not alone. Don't use your magic as a shield. Take a deep breath and let it out. Just focus on me." When the magic quieted, Viktor breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the body closer. "Good job," he praised.

"Don't leave me," Harry whispered.

"Never," Viktor fervently promised."

"Thank you." Harry tilted his head up and surprised Viktor with a soft kiss to the lips. Their very first kiss. It was chaste, but it left Viktor yearning for more, and he once again cursed Harry's young age. "Thank you," Harry repeated and then rested his head on Viktor's chest once again.

* * *

Harry knew it would happen. It was only a matter of time before everyone found out that Viktor and Harry were soulmates. Now he had to deal with Ginny's betrayed looks (not sure why she felt betrayed), Ron's anger that Harry kept it a secret, and Hermione's hurt over the fact that he didn't trust her. Neither of them understood that Viktor and Harry didn't tell anyone except Viktor's parents.

Now the gossip was split between him being an attention-seeking liar and a famous Quidditch star being his soulmate.

Harry wasn't sure what was worse. He wished Viktor was here. Viktor had stayed in Britain, keeping his promise to not leave Harry. He was in Bulgaria right now visiting his family and wouldn't back in the country for another two weeks.

He thought about writing Viktor to warn him about their secret no longer being a secret, but he wasn't sure if Hedwig would get there before it was time for Viktor to come back. Viktor was used to dealing with the media, so Harry hoped he'd be able to handle the surprise of everyone's knowledge of the truth.

* * *

Viktor listened as Harry ranted about "the toad." He had to admit that he didn't like the woman. She had been horrible, doing everything she could to refute Harry's claims about Voldemort being back. Why would anyone lie about that?

And ever since it became known that Viktor was his soulmate, she seemed to be even more horrible to him. It was like she felt that Harry finding the other half of his soul was the most heinous crime ever.

Viktor wasn't sure what he could do for Harry that wouldn't hurt him, but Viktor would figure it out in time.

When Harry took a pause for breath, Viktor grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled so the younger boy fell onto his lap. He then lightly took control of Harry's lips.

They've been progressing nicely in their relationship. Harry no longer seemed averse to the idea that his soulmate was a male. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Viktor was still careful to not push, but he didn't have to worry.

Harry easily melted in the kiss, his anger forgotten as Viktor's powerful lips took his breath away.

* * *

Harry's magic whipped out of control as he heard the prophecy, the one made before he was born, the one that caused his parents' deaths as much as Voldemort did. How could Dumbledore tell him this, right after Sirius' death?

"Stop," Viktor commanded, placing strong hands on Harry's shoulder. "Get control of yourself."

His magic calmed down, but Harry's glare didn't lessen. "Didn't you hear?" he asked, feeling betrayed that Viktor might possibly be taking Dumbledore's side.

"Dumbledore didn't make the prophecy. Although he picked the wrong time to tell you, definitely not right after your godfather's death, taking it out on his office won't make it any less true."

Harry slumped tiredly, and Viktor held him. "I just want to leave. Go someplace where I don't have to think."

"I'll take care of you," Viktor promised and led him out of the office and down the spiraling staircase. The Room of Requirements was sure to be empty.

* * *

Harry turned away from Viktor's look of terror.

"He'll kill you."

Harry knew of the prophecy, just like Viktor did. "Probably, but I hope I take him with me at least. You know why I have to do this. I'm the only one who can."

Viktor hated it but knew Harry was right. He didn't want to lose Harry, though. "I love you." It was the first time he said it, but he knew he might never get another chance. He needed Harry to understand his feelings.

Harry turned back, eyes wide with wonder. "You do?"

Viktor silently nodded, too choked up to say anything else.

"I love you, too."

When they kissed, it wasn't gentle any longer but fiery passion. Viktor's lips moved to his neck as Harry took deep breaths.

"Make love to me," Harry implored.

Viktor didn't ask if Harry was sure. He knew Harry was. They were both savoring what might be their last moments together.

They worshipped each other's bodies both hoping it wouldn't be their last time together despite knowing it was a very real possibility.

* * *

Harry stood still, unable to believe it was actually over. When his disorientation left him, his first thought was Viktor. He had tried to send his lover to Bulgaria, explaining that it wasn't his fight, but Harry's.

Viktor then said it wasn't Harry's fight either. The previous generation should have ended it.

The prophecy made it Harry's fight and when he said that, Viktor than replied that since it was his soulmate's fight, it was Viktor's as well.

The circular conversation had ended with Harry accepting the fact that Viktor would fight in the war, and there was nothing he could do to change his lover's mind.

Viktor had to survive, though. He just had to. He was so strong, so skilled, and so resourceful. No way did some random Death Eater beat him. Viktor just had to be okay.

He scanned the area but didn't seeing the familiar hulking figure. He moved through the cheering people, eyes searching for one person and one person early. He ignored the calls of his name and the shouts of joy.

"Viktor!" Harry screamed, hoping to be heard.

The recognizable face and body pushed through the crowd. Viktor reached Harry's side and lifted him into strong arms.

Harry held on tightly as he was swung. "You're alive," he breathed, savoring Viktor's scent.

"You too," Viktor's whispered in his ear. His gruff voice sent familiar shivers down Harry's spine.

"What now?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer. Ever since he heard the prophecy, he didn't think he'd have a future. And now that he did, it was a bit overwhelming.

Viktor smiled, as if he knew exactly what was going through Harry's mind. It wouldn't surprise Harry if he did. "We live our lives together, one day at a time."

"That sounds amazing." And Harry meant it.

He wanted to do something special for Viktor, to show him how grateful Harry was for everything his lover had done for him.

As their lips met in a heated kiss, Harry's coherent thoughts left him, and he knew they had all of the time in the world. Right now, he just wanted to focus on reacquainting himself with Viktor's beautiful lips.

As for doing something special for Viktor...

He'd come up with something later.


End file.
